


Headline

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, M/M, Other: See Story Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair didn't know. Deals with the events of September 11, 2001.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headline

## Headline

by silvina

Author's website:  <http://www.learnlink.emory.edu/~sdelcul/index2.html>

Standard Disclaimer. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com.   
Most of this was written before the events of September 11, 2001, but somehow it seems to fit the reaction of many people.   
My sympathy and condolences

Deals with the events of September 11, 2001. 

* * *

Blair was reading on the bed when Jim came in looking exhausted. He'd stayed home with the flu, and Jim knew he hadn't heard yet. He trudged upstairs, and when Blair looked up at him, he let loose a sigh that said, "don't ask. Please, just don't ask me to talk about it yet." So he didn't. He simply allowed Jim to ruffle his hair as he took off his clothes. He listened with one ear as Jim grabbed his robe and went downstairs. Seconds later it felt like, he was back, only slightly damp. Jim put on boxers and lay down on the bed, cuddling close to Blair. 

"Do you mind?" 

"Nah, go ahead." 

Jim wrapped an arm over Blair and adjusted himself and Blair until he was holding Blair but still leaving Blair in a comfortable reading position. Caught up in his reading, Blair assumed that Jim had fallen asleep until he tried to get up to grab his notes. 

Eyes which had been closed opened and arms which had been loosely holding him tightened. 

"Sorry." 

Jim didn't say anything; he simply readjusted Blair and closed his eyes. 

Blair sighed. His notes would obviously have to wait. Eventually he'd hear an explanation and do some comforting. But not right now. Right now his job seemed to be that of a large teddy bear. Teddy Blair? He giggled quietly. 

Deciding that taking notes would disturb Jim from the comfort he needed he tossed his notes back on the floor beside the bed and cuddled close. 

Jim whispered something so quietly that he almost didn't hear it. 

"Turn on the news." 

He grabbed the remote, and was horrified to hear what he had missed. "Oh my God, Jim!" He started to shake. 

Jim held him tightly, shaking himself. "I know Blair. I know." 

* * *

End Headline by silvina: sdelcul@yahoo.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
